


Vanman Bible

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories of the man with a white van. Really really bad, messed up, do not read type stories. Completely non serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Vanman

A duck waddled into a lemonade bottle. Then a white van kidnapped a small Alecto, pushing his crotch into a toilet, so Alecto gave him a banana for sucking ducks. The Alecto begged for his wheels from the cupboard they looked juicy. The juice was dripping into her pussy, and the vanman watched. Duck stared, fapping into his sandpit, with an old man called Ryan. Ryan gagged when his granddad licked his cucumber and put his tongue in the Duck's beak. Meanwhile, David pulled his pen15 towards Alecto's bellybutton. Alecto yelled "I WANT THE PEN15!" Pulling it closer to her mouth, she stuck his penis in her eye socket so she could see his crabs.


	2. In Vanman's Shed

The Vanman (that Alecto loves) had kidnapped David again. David begged to be spanked but the Vanman had already begun to spank and tickle him? David came without permission, so the Vanman whipped him on his pen15 (ouch!) David loved it and begged for more, but the Vanman had seen Alecto. Alecto barged down the door and stripped. The Vanman grinned. He pulled down his balls just as Ryan fell through the roof. Everyone looked at David. David stroked his penis softly and slowly as the Vanman grabbed him and tied him up. Alecto farted in David's anus and the Vanman stripped Ryan down. They all gangbanged David.


	3. Vanman, fandomman.

A duck walked into an orgy between Han Solo, Vanman, Vin Diesel Ryan and David. So the duck cried out for help. But Vanman stopped fucking Vin Diesel in the anus and began to fuck Han Solo in the ear. Ryan's forehead was red with wine because France had been licking his face. The Duck began to suck France's eye while stroking his kneecap seductively. France giggled "Why, God, why? The Italian porno mag did not bang me but Han Solo did." The Vanman chained Ryan to a cross and burned the Nazi symbol onto his chest. Ryan cried and came in Vanman's hand. He smiled and snorted as France tickled Ryan and kissed underneath his finger. Han Solo yelled when Vanman bit his dick off but Vin Diesel came because he was strange


End file.
